


ramch

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. Chapter 1

sam went to the supermarket to get some ranch but then god was lik heck no ranch is for sluts and then mikayla was like nononooonnono because ranch is bad and ur sisyer os racist rachel or should i say ranchel and then they killed her the end but actually it wasnt the end because god went to the supermarket and said hahahahhahan im god aka harrison tee hee i f6 on ur ass on the daily and u get money for it for ur bitchass drama club so u can act like garfield in the garfield show ecause total drama was last week and mikayla diedom the first episode but sam arrived and sidn ononnnon im gona win lol and then harriso went and said nonono i win but then jessica came ovef and said ayyayayayyayayyaya i lose butten she won and everyone cried for her and said fffffffyfbirufhurrbuvribvofbif3b3b3o c3p0 ate cole and vanda but they ate their way through and participated in consensual murder suicide for funsies 


	2. ramchuwuwowo

so basically lilly went in front fo the supermarker and was like swjwoidoidw hahahahah im gAYYSYay but then ranchel came out and was like no u bitch ur racist and lillywas lile no u ur racist and then jessica lost again ans ate a flamingo hot cheetos bag because mikayla told her to but then suddenly the ground split open and everyone saw gods light but it was actually darkness because god is dead and so is one of the characters in the previous story but no one knows who it is jk its harrison he fuckin perished but its okay because lilly reached her arm out and said "NOO~O~O i save uy with my ramch!!!!!!!!" but her ranch was doodoo so everyone died but then its an alternate reality and everyone is alive but mikayla got ran over by the mystery machine but then she started multiplying and got crushed like a bug in a heat lamp and velma was like ZOIANKAakaka JINKEyysxs but then shaggy vored lillybecause she wasnt in the kitchen** BITCH ASS WHEWdvibeouebebgbieobgegg and then jessica ate lillys a$$$$$**


	3. Ramch 87

Alrighty boys were back at it again with me being so stupid to get it to be done I guess I’ll get a new house soon so I’m just not getting home until about four hours later than you. And then Mikayla died underwater in the freezing South Pacific. Kerry watched her as she froze and was like ahehshdhshshahah I’m gonna twerk on ur grave. But then will showed up and fought Kerry to prove he was the better sibling but he’s not so he died too. Sam valiantly appeared and cracked the ice open and got dinner tomorrow. The air smelt of toast. Jessica sat down and laughed at the toast then had a stroke had toast laughed sat toast sat laughed stroke stroke stronk. Anyway, so basically, like, do you smell toast? The ranch has to do so pretty well it was really good to see you guys so I guess you can get some food. But the food had NO RANCH!!!!!!!!!! Sam cried all day for his ranch so Jessica made ranch out of Mikayla. Then she revived into a ranch god and said the word. The end I guess for now


End file.
